


Sun

by Whattheheckkylinn



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Hidden Message, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheheckkylinn/pseuds/Whattheheckkylinn
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003902
Kudos: 1





	Sun

We have our memories.  
Though lives turn to dust  
They are never actually gone  
They are always with us.  
Though they have passed on  
And gone to above  
They are packing their bags  
To visit the sun.  
The mountains will fade  
Though they will not  
One day we will reunite  
under the sun.


End file.
